


Christmas On Demand

by kankyuuhin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankyuuhin/pseuds/kankyuuhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid!Greece/Adult!Turkey. Totally platonic. Greece wants Christmas while under occupation time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas On Demand

**Author's Note:**

> This is backdated as I wrote it on Christmas day at Gatwick airport. I was just bored.

The young boy woke up with a start after the loud thump echoed through the house.  _What was that?_  
He threw the covers off of him and ran down the stairs to the large living room barefoot, like always. The thick carpet felt soft and warm between his toes in the cold night when all he wore was a white plain tunic that reached his bony knees.  
  
There, a Christmas tree tall as the ceiling stood, its branches decorated with a million tiny lights and red ribbon neatly tied. The smell of freshness circled him as if beckoning him closer.  
   
Underneath the tree were a few wrapped boxes of various sizes and he could only stare in disbelief, his eyes growing big.   
For a long time now, he thought Christmas was cancelled or simply ceased to exist (maybe even got erased from all calendars because of that guy).  
  
He shivered from the cold but took a step closer to the tree. Closer to what others called the Christmas spirit that he had forgotten. He was sure that Santa Claus did not exist…

  
  
  
  
…and then he noticed it. A long red robe with white fluff around and a large puffy hat unlike the one he remembered Santa wearing. A long and clearly fake beard and a white mask concealed the man’s face. He pouted, puffing his cheeks for a moment.   
  
“Turkey…” the boy said getting angry. “I know it’s you!” he yelled at him.  
  
The man emerged from behind the tree, a weird expression on his face as he removed the mask.  
  
“Idiot!” the little boy yelled clenching his firsts angry that it was Turkey who delivered Christmas after so long.  
“It was your wish,” the tall man said.  
“That’s not what Santa wears!”   
“You Greek brat! At least appreciate the effort.” Turkey sighed in despair. “I went through all the trouble of finding presents for you…” he mumbled under his breath.  
“…really?”  
  
Turkey exchanged a glance with young Greece.  
  
“Okay. Thanks.” Greece simply sat down and started opening presents while Turkey kneeled next to him and ruffled the boy’s hair like a pet cat.  
“Just take that outfit off, Turkey. You look ridiculous,” Greece added, not looking up.

 

  
  
That was the last time Turkey did something to please stubborn Greece. Or so he thought.


End file.
